Accidentally In Love
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: There are clichés...then there are the clichés of the clichés, spilling hot coffee on a guy and then falling in love with him is one of them, and Rapunzel never thought she would ever become part of such a typical love story. But, when inspiration fails her, she goes out for a break, and finds it in the most unusual place of a certain boy's sparkling eyes.


**Prompt from tumblr: Literally bumping into each other - Jackunzel**

* * *

Rapunzel groaned as she threw brush down in frustration, glaring at her painting for the umpteenth time that night. Paint dotted her face, stained her shirt and clumped up in her hair, so basically there was paint everywhere _except_ where it was suppose to be, on the _bloody canvas_.

It was two thirty in the morning, her stupid art project was due tomorrow and she didn't even have a _lick_ of inspiration.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her messy blonde hair before turning back to her work. But, after another one hour of hopeless glaring and doing nothing, Rapunzel gave up and stood up. Grabbing her wallet, she stomped out the door and down to the convenience store a few blocks away to buy herself a cup of coffee.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blowing the steaming cup, she gingerly took a sip out of the bitter concoction and grimaced, she never did like coffee and she couldn't understand why her friends would drink it willingly. But, she needed the caffeine boost and she didn't have any other choice.

Spotting an old bench not too far away, Rapunzel settled down there, nursing her cup of coffee as the hot summer air made her skin sticky with sweat. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it beat being cooped up in her room. Closing her eyes and sighing again, she leaned back on the bench.

Rapunzel knew she should be getting back and finishing the project (the _last_ thing she wanted to do was flunk the class) but she was so exhausted. Inspiration was a rarity these days, despite the fact that she used to be able to come up with at least ten amazing works a day previously.

Finally, after procrastinating for awhile, she stood up, her eyes still halfway closed, and prepared to head home, only to come crashing into someone else, effectively spilling the hot coffee over both of them.

"I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel cried out immediately as her eyes flew open in shock.

She looked over worriedly at the person she had spilled coffee on and was surprised to see a young man about her age. He had pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes with a slim and lanky build, overall, quite the looker. She however, did not have time to admire his physique as her eyes drifted over to the ugly stained caused by the caramel liquid spilling all over his blue hoodie.

Shit.

"I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel apologized again, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, wincing a little herself as hot coffee burned her a little too.

"I'm fine," the boy said, brushing her concern off with a smile, "I'm sorry for surprising you, but you weren't moving, I was worried you had fainted," he said apologetically.

"It's my fault," she frowned, "I should have looked where I was going."

He waved off her concern again and tried to straighten up but curled up again as the coffee on his shirt burned against his skin again.

Worry lines creased all over her face at the sight, "I'm so sorry," she apologized again, "Do you want to come over to my place? I can get you a change of clothes…"

The boy smirked, his blue eyes dancing with mirth, "Is this how you get a guy to come over to your house?" he teased playfully, "Spill hot coffee on them and offer to change their clothes?" he said with a wink.

Rapunzel blushed profusely at the comment, but managed to come back with a retort, "Is this how you get into a girls house then? Scare the wits out of them and make them spill hot coffee on you so that they'll feel bad and offer to let you go to their house to change?" she challenged with a smile of her own.

"Touché," the boy said with a grin.

"I'm Rapunzel," she said as she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Seems like we're both named after fairytale creatures," he said with a smile as he took her hand and shook it, "Jack Frost," he introduced.

"Well then _Jack Frost_," she said jokingly, "Why don't we go up to my apartment and change? It isn't exactly comfortable having a coffee soaked shirt."

Jack grinned in reply and held out his arm for her, "Very well then milady, shall we depart?" he asked in an obnoxiously fake accent.

Rapunzel just giggled and decided to play along, curtsying gracefully before taking his arm, "We shall kind sir," she replied in the same tone and laughed as they walked back to her apartment with her hand resting comfortably on his arm.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they got back to the apartment, Rapunzel rummaged through some of her stuff before smiling happily as she found what she was looking for.

"Here. It may be a little big on you but I think it'll fit!" she said happily as she tossed him a shirt.

He frowned, "Big? But…" he trailed off, glancing up and down her petite frame.

She giggled at his confused expression, "Their my brother's. He comes here to stay every once in awhile when he's in town, so he has some of his stuff here," she explained.

"You have a brother? Older or younger?" Jack asked with a smile then before she could answer, he continued, "What's his name?"

"Older and super protective. His name is Hiccup," Rapunzel said then laughed at his confused expression, "Well my parents have a weird naming scheme. Hiccup and Rapunzel."

Jack chuckled, "I get why he's so protective. I have a little sister too, Emily, she means the world to me and I'll be damned before I let any boys near her," he said jokingly.

Rapunzel laughed, "I think it's kinda sweet though, you must really love your sister."

Jack smiled warmly with a nod of his head, but then his expression turned sober, "Are you sure it's ok? I mean he won't mind me using this?" he asked uncertainly.

She smiled kindly at him, "I promise it's fine. Hic's a really easy going guy," she reassured.

He still looked uncertain but accepted the shirt gratefully, "Um, is there anywhere I can change?" he asked awkwardly.

"You can change in the bathroom in that room," she said and pointed to the place where she usually did her art, "I'll be in my room if you need me," she said and smiled before whisking off into her room to take a bath.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When she got out, she found Jack still in the art room, studying a picture she had drawn months ago with wide eyes.

Insecurity immediately filled her as she blurted out, "Is it bad?" she asked timidly as she twiddled with a wet lock of golden hair.

Jack jumped a little at her sudden appearance but replied immediately, "Bad? Are you kidding me? This is amazing! I've never seen such a beautiful art piece!" he exclaimed.

She smiled nervously, "Really?"

"Yeah! It so life like. It's almost like she's standing in front of me!" he said with awe, "Who is it by the way?" he asked.

"Merida," Rapunzel replied, "She's my brothers girlfriend and one of my best friends."

"It's really like I'm looking at a photo," Jack gaped.

Rapunzel blushed at the compliment, "Thanks."

Jack smiled in return them awkwardly shuffled his feet, "Uh, I know we just met and everything…but would you mind getting a cup of coffee with me someday, maybe?" he asked hopefully.

Rapunzel smiled brightly, "I'd love that," she said sincerely, causing him to smile widely, "As long as this time the coffee stays in our cups though," she joked.

Jack laughed at the joke and Rapunzel found herself openly gawking at how carefree and happy when he did that.

"Is this Saturday okay with you?" he asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, it sounds perfect," she smiled.

Jack grinned goofily before he wrote down his phone number on a pad for her as she did the same and prepared to leave.

"See you Saturday," he said as he was about to leave.

She bit on her lips to try and hide her smile as she replied, "Yeah, see you Saturday."

Jack grinned and bowed before taking her hand and kissing it all chivalrous like, "I shall count the moments till we meet again my fair princess," he said with a wink.

Rapunzel laughed as she curtsied, "As shall I my good prince," she teased and they laugh before Jack waved goodbye and left.

She smiled to herself as she watched him leave before heading back into her room and picking up a brush, and, for the first time in _months_, inspiration coursed through her veins as images of a boy with the most beautiful smile floated through her head.


End file.
